On the Island
by CullenLove002
Summary: Jimmy's POV of when he's tied up in the shed at the end of Episode 13 of Harper's Island. Starts as soon as he runs out of the church, and I'm considering running it all the way through till they're off the island, and continuing the story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy POV

I ran full speed out of the church, almost tripping over planks of wood as the roof of the church caught fire and started crumbling down. I made a sharp right and heard a gunshot fired right behind me. Wakefield had called "Henry", had said "she's getting away,", he was talking to him, not trying to kill him like he'd almost done to me, run me through with a boarding knife. They were in it together, _Henry _was the accomplice, _Henry_ was Wakefield's kid. _Henry _was Mrs. Mill's long lost child, _Henry_ was Abby's half brother. It was all Henry, why he hadn't been with Trish, why Wakefield had gotten out of his cell, why he'd said he wasn't with Sully when the coast guard had said they'd been together…

I couldn't wrap my head around the concept. _Henry_ thought it was _me… _Rather, he tried to frame me, tried to make it look like I was the one killing innocent people… I'd known Henry since we were kids, not knowing him well until I'd started hanging out with Abby, and even more when we'd started dating…

_Abby_, Abby was still out there alone, and Henry and Wakefield were still alive. I ran around the woods, screaming and calling and yelling at the top of my lungs, "Abby! _Abby! ABBY!" _I cried over and over again. There was no response. Maybe I'd gone too far, Maybe I'd run past her, or in the wrong direction. She was supposed to light the flair, but I could see the helicopters still heading towards the marina above me, and I'd used the flair on Wakefield. Maybe I could catch them, maybe I could get to them before they left the marina again without us.

It was getting dark, and my ribs were aching, I was sure I'd broken one or two in my fight against Wakefield. He'd been so strong… How did a ghost have time to get a decent workout in? I kept running, limping halfway on my right leg, falling constantly on the above ground roots hidden beneath the fall leaves. I wasn't going to make it to the marina anytime soon, I was on the complete opposite side of the island. Finally, I couldn't run anymore. My breathing was ragged and my bones ached, I slowed to a walk. Fatigue was getting to me, I hadn't slept in days, since the night Abby had stayed over. Even the night after that, the night of Thomas Wellington's murder, I couldn't sleep, after the events of the day.

I collapsed on the floor of the dark woods, there were no stars, no moon, only dark clouds to make the sky seem darker. I tried to crawl, Abby in my mind. What if Henry had gotten to her? She was obviously been Henry's target, since Wakefield had been dealing with me, when he'd said "Henry, she's getting away," it was Henry's job to find her.

What could possibly have been Henry's motivation? That he would kill his brother, his friends, his girlfriend, his old friends from the island, and his _best_ friend? Why would he find it necessary to whack everyone he knew? Even if Wakefield was his father, how could he find it in him to kill dozens of people? He'd been raised by nice folks, the Dunns were always friendly, had decent money, enough to come to an Island to a big old summer house on the ocean every season.

What had happened to him, how did he find out about his biological father, when did he decide that he was going to eliminate everyone in his life? These questions, all faded with Abby's face in my head as I finally crashed from exhaustion on the floor of the forest.

When I woke up, I was stiff, all my bones felt as if they'd been twisted and contorted like I'd been doing some advanced kind of Japanese yoga for hours. I tried to stretch, but I couldn't, my arms couldn't move. I tried my legs, those worked, but I couldn't find the strength to heave myself off of the cold cement floor…

The last thing I remembered was collapsing in the woods, nowhere near cement, I tried to open my eyes wider, to see more clearly. When I couldn't, I heaved a sigh. Or I tried; all I got in me was a bunch of dust. My mouth was gagged with an old cloth, and as my taste buds woke up, I could finally taste how awful it was. I coughed out, only to inhale more dust. I shook my head, and tried to make my eyes work again. This time they focused on a small room. It looked like an old tool shed, a red box was on a workbench, gasoline and WD40 was on the shelf in the back, and a door in the corner with a window next to it told me that there was too much overcast to be sure of the time.

I tried to make my head work this time, remembering that Abby and I had found Henry… we'd gone to the church, and Wakefield was there. Henry and him had been together… I'd fought Wakefield… and Abby had escaped the church. Henry and Wakefield were still out there, with Abby, and for all I knew, she was g- no. I wouldn't think like that. I couldn't, just the idea of thinking about it hurt and made my eyes swell up with tears. I'd gone without her for seven years, possibly the worst time in my life. I'd almost lost her again in the tunnels, and in the church, I couldn't lose her again.

I realized, that the only two people that could have done this to me, were Henry or Wakefield. Maybe both of them together, which meant that they were out and at large. If the Coast guard had come, they hadn't found me. Henry or Wakefield would have to have told them, and they hadn't found me, which meant that they hadn't caught the two murderers.

So I sat staring at the wall, for hours it felt like, praying for the first time since second grade when my mom had finally pulled me out of Sunday School with Reverend Fane. I prayed for Abby, that she was okay, and that she'd gotten away from Henry. The possibility that she was alright was slim, Henry must have caught up with her, she couldn't have gotten all the way the Marina with him behind her, and she hadn't set off the flair. But still, I prayed.

_Oh god, oh please, please god, let Abby be alright, let her be alive._ I repeated it over and over in my head until I got a headache, and even then, I started chanting to myself, _Please be okay, Please be okay. _It might've been five hours before I hear a creak coming from the door, and opened my eyes.

Henry walked in, his eyes dark and brows furrowed at me. My breathing picked up and I pulled my knees up to me, trying to back away from the sociopath that I'd thought was my friend… till he'd tried to blame me for what he'd been doing and almost shot me.

"Hi Jimmy," he took a step closer to me. The move made my heart race. Where was Abby? Did Wakefield have her? I groaned. "I gotta say, you got pretty far out for how banged up you are. A lot happened in the twenty minutes that you were running." I hyperventilated, I hated preliminaries, where was Abby? "I killed my dad, yeah he had to go" he stated, looking down at my shocked face. "And I got Abby…" Oh god no, he _got_ her. He got Abby. He got Abby. Tears started rolling down my face before I was even aware of it. "And the coast guard came and went, they think we're all dead. So, I guess it's just you and me here for a while." Henry grabbed a folding chair from the opposite corner of the room, dragged it over, popped it open, and sat down, watching me shudder and convulse at the news that he'd just murdered the only girl I ever loved. "I'm curious though, would you really have died for her?" Henry stared "Back in the church, when you'd told her to run and get out, would you really have died to save her life?"

I groaned again and nodded my head, banging it again and again against the post I was tied to. I was shaking all over, and I would have collapsed to the ground again, hadn't I been handcuffed. Abby couldn't be gone, couldn't be gone, I'd promised that they couldn't have her, that I would never leave her alone, and what had I just done? I'd broken both of those promised in less than two hours. My insides were screaming, and for a wild second, I wondered if this was how Darth Vader felt when he'd found out he'd killed his wife. I'd as good as killed her, I'd left her alone, I'd let her run out by herself. I hadn't been able to find her, and I'd let Henry Dunn kill her.

The psycho in question was smiling at me, big and wide. I started to yell at him with the gag still in my mouth, it came out muffled and even I couldn't understand what I was saying, but I screamed at him till my throat couldn't yell any longer, only to have him laugh in my face.

"I guess that answers the question," he chortled to himself. "Well, I'll be going now. I have a few plans for you before I kill you though, so don't worry, you've still got a couple of hours, maybe even a whole day, to wallow in your misery." As he turned around, he paused. He turned around on his heel facing me again, and marched toward me. I cringed as I saw him pull his arm back and let it snap back. The blow hit me in the face, maybe unhinging my jaw. I waited for the second blow coming from his foot at he kicked me in the rib that already felt broken.

But even this, even the blow after blow that he threw at me, was nothing compared to how my heart felt. The rest of me was numb, the only thing I could feel was the emptiness inside my chest.

When Henry finally left, I sunk down, slouching against the pole. I was still crying, but my sobs were becoming less pronounced. It seemed that I was losing the tears to shed. I was running out of salt water in my eyes, they'd almost all been spent. So I just sat, thinking of Abby, and wondering- as I had many times in the past seven years- what would have happened if Wakefield hadn't come to the Island, and if Abby had stayed with me on the Island. I imagined that we would have gone on multiple camping trips, that we'd spend countless nights lying down in the back of my blue truck, that we would have kept dating, and Abby wouldn't have gone off to college. I imagined proposing to her, as I'd always known I'd end up doing, even in seventh grade I'd been set on marrying Abby. The hugest of crushes had ended in the worst of heart breaks. I imagined her saying yes, and seeing her walk down the aisle dressed in white. But as soon as I pictured her in the church, I saw in up in flames, with Wakefield and Henry running at both of us, stabbing us to death and watching us parish.

I began to cry softly this time, and just sat. I did was Henry told me to, I wallowed in my misery.

_This isn't my first Jimmy Abby fanfic, But I think it's my favorite so far. Next Chapter: The end of Harper's Island episode 13, when Abby finds Jimmy, and says goodbye, and when they leave the island. R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy POV

It had been an hour since Henry Dunn had left me, handcuffed to a poll, crying and covered in blood. He'd killed Abby, he'd killed Shane, he'd killed Nikki and Charlie and everyone else I cared about. And for what? To live on this Island by himself, with nothing. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell him what a piece of dirt he was, I wanted to cause him pain, worse pain than I'd suffered in the past seven years, worse than the pain I'd suffered in the past hour, because even that wouldn't be enough for him.

He didn't know what it felt like, to lose everything you had in a 72 hour period of time. He didn't know what it felt like, to have everything, and then nothing in a week. It wasn't fair. Abby had just come back, we were back together, I was going to see her, we were going to have a life together, I'd felt it when she'd kissed me on the docks.

But now she was gone. I stared down at my lap as tears filled my eyes again. I wasn't afraid to cry. Really, the only person who would see these tears was Henry, I couldn't give a damn about what he thought.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a _bang!_ I looked up from my lap, and started hyperventilating. I dragged my knee back up to me as I stared at her through cloudy eyes. Abby was right there, alive, and absolutely terrified. Her chocolate hair was wild and chaotic as it whipped around. She saw me then, on the floor. Her eyes were big, and I saw a quick light in them, despite the terror on the rest of her face.

"Jimmy!" she whispered quickly. Then I saw Henry march in after, her, grabbing her by the neck. She started screaming and choking as she tried to loosen his grip on her. His eyes were murderous as he began to drag her back, I started to kick, trying to push myself free from the pole and help her. The door slammed, and Abby was gone.

_She's alive! She's alive, she's okay! _I chanted to myself. The immense joy and the immense terror in me grew as I banged my head against the pole. She was alive, but Henry had her by the throat. He had her somewhere else, she'd escaped and run, and he'd dragged her back, half strangling her in the process.

_What to do, what to do, what to do?!_ There was nothing that I _could_ do. I was chained to a pole, and Henry was taking her god knows where. I couldn't do anything, and it angered me almost to oblivion. I yelled out loud, but it came out muffled because of the gag in my mouth. I continued to bang my head against the pole, probably giving myself a concussion. I calmed down after my tantrum, and slowly heaved myself up off the floor. I could hear my broken ribs cracking, and it hurt. It was hard, but eventually I stood erect, faced forward, and waited.

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Henry slowly walked back toward the door. I wasn't afraid anymore as he stepped closer. He sighed as he stepped close enough to me to push the gag from my mouth. And I let it out.

"You _bastard_, son of a bitch, What did you do to her? Why the hell are you doing this?" I would have continued but he snapped another on at me square in the jaw.

"Are you going to be quiet now?" he asked calmly, but the dark fire in his eyes was there again. It had been there when he and Sully'd almost shot me at the beach. I glared at him just as darkly, and nodded one curt nod. "Good. Now…" he paused, reading my face, and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to hit him. I wanted to run him over with a truck, push him off the Empire State building, drown him in the Arctic Ocean, and suffocate him. I wanted for him to die. "Are you still willing to die for Abby?" he asked slowly. As soon as he said her name, I cooled off. She was like an antidote for any pain I'd ever been caused, even though she was usually the cause _of_ the pain.

I didn't even need to think about what he said. If there were any way to make sure that she alright, I would do it. I would die a thousand times if it kept her safe. Besides, what was death compared to life without her? Without any further consideration, I said it, steady and loud. "Yes." No hesitation in my voice, no crack, no falter. Of this, I was one hundred percent. Sure.

Henry nodded. "Are you willing to… sign a confession?" he asked slowly, testing me.

"What you mean like, saying that _I_ did all of this?" I asked skeptically. What did he need a confession for? Hadn't he said that the coast guard thought that everyone was dead? He nodded. Was I willing to take the blame for the murder of two dozen people, for Abby? It was a stupid question. I would do that, and take death with a smile if it would keep her alive. "Yes." I said again. His smirk was victorious and triumphant. "But," I started and his eyes narrowed. If I was going to die, I couldn't let the last time I saw her be her dragged by the neck out of this room. "You have to let me say goodbye to her." His eyes softened the smallest smidgen of a bit.

"Fine." He paused before he turned around on his heel, "You really do love her?" he asked hesitantly. Wow, he was stupid.

"More than anyone will ever know." I stated with meaning. He stared at me, shrugged, and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

I heaved another sigh as soon as he was gone. As odd as it would be, I suddenly felt happy. Abby would live, would continue to be, and I would get to see her again. It was better than this morning, when I'd thought I'd never, ever see her again. I stood tall and straight again, and waited.

Maybe a half hour later, my patience was rewarded. Henry opened the door to the shed. He held his hand through the door, and ushered in the only thing in this world left for me. She had tears in her eyes, her face was pale, and hesitant. As soon as I saw her, my back slumped under her gaze and I blinked at the sadness I saw. Henry shut the door, and she glanced down at the floor. With the click of the lock, she looked back up to me, and stared, words filling the depth of her eyes.

"Say goodbye," Henry said gently. He was calm, different from before. Abby was still staring at me, and I looked deep into her gaze. I had so much to say, so much to tell her. I was sorry I couldn't have done better, I was sorry for wasting time, I was sorry for not helping her when she needed me most. But this one final act, would have to do. "Abby," Henry pushed her forward a little, and she slowly started walking towards me. She seemed afraid –who wouldn't be? – and I could see tears starting to leak over the edges of her eyes. As she came closer, in the corner of my eyes, I could see Henry follow slightly behind, like a shadow.

Her breathing was heavy and ragged as she stared up into my eyes. "I'm sorry I left," she said slowly. Her voice was shaky, and I wanted _so bad_ to stroke her cheek and say that everything was going to be fine, that she didn't have to worry. I nodded slowly, letting her know that I felt the same, and forgiving her at the same time. "I thought about calling every day," she whispered. She had? So she hadn't just left me, only thinking of me every so often, an old boyfriend from a past life? She's missed me every little bit as I'd missed her, and I could see it in her eyes, even if she only said it because it was our last minute together.

Then, without hesitation, she pulled the cloth down from my mouth, her eyes determined as I sucked in a breath, and she kissed me. Greedily, I kissed her back. It was passionate, and it made my heart ache. Abby reached up and wrapped her hands around my neck, holding me close to her. She opened her mouth, sliding her tongue over my bottom lip, it sent shivers down my spine. But then I felt something cold, hard, and I knew exactly what it was. It was a pin, or a needle or something, to get me out of these handcuffs. I continued to kiss her as I took the object from her mouth. She broke away as soon as it was gone, and I felt my heart skip a beat. But didn't stop there, she breathed in, and came right back to press her lips to mine again.

But then, I heard movement behind us, Henry took a step forward, grabbing Abby's arms and angrily pulling her back, "That's _enough,_" he said- and I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room that harbored deep feelings for Abby. She struggled, breathing hard as he took hold of her neck. I watched as she glared up at the man that was once her best friend.

"I love him," she said the words strong and confident. My heart practically jumped out of my chest and did a dance right in the middle of the room. But it only lasted for a second.

I could only stand there watching as Henry backhand slapped her in the face, sending her flying into the workbench on the other side of the room. She half groaned half yelled as she crashed into the toolbox. The happiness I'd felt vanished completely and that murderous feeling I'd had earlier replaced it. He'd _hit_ her.

Abby whimpered slightly as Henry turned around running his fingers through his head, "Uhh, I shouldn't have done that," he was obviously unhappy with his actions, but that didn't make it okay. I wanted him gone, I wanted to hit him and kick him for what he'd done. He reached towards her to help her up "C'mon, let's get-" Fury reached its peak and I yelled at him.

"Get the hell away from her!" I said leaning towards him, ready for the blow that was sure to come from the murderous black glare he was giving me. He advanced, but Abby was quicker. She yelled as she stabbed him in the foot with a tool that had flown from the box. Henry yelped out in pain, and Abby bolted it. She flew the door open and ran. I was glad for it. Henry grunted as he pulled the screw driver from his foot, turning around quickly and hesitating at the door, "Abby!" he yelled, but turned around and grabbed a massive boarding knife from the work bench, Wakefield's crude weapon of choice. He ran from the room, and as soon as he was gone, I spit the pin out of my mouth, and worked quickly to unlock the handcuffs.

I would save her this time, I wouldn't let him get her. I wouldn't let him win.

I finished on the handcuffs in less than a minute. I was ready to bolt out the door as they had, but my ribs gave up a little. I stretched and groaned out loud, there were definitely more than two broken bones. But I sucked in a breath and ran from the room.

I couldn't see them, but I could hear voices, and I ran towards them. As soon as they came into view I heard Abby yell, though I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. Her voice sent me racing, and I crashed into Henry, as we both went flying over the side of a cliff I hadn't known was there. My ribs crunched again as Henry and I went rolling down in separate halves of the cliff. I tumbled all the way down till I hit the rocks, slowed, and finally came to a stop at the water's edge.

I was definitely banged up, but at least Abby was away from Henry. The crunching of rocks told me that she was running to me, and I felt her hands on me, on my chest, and brushing hair from my face. Even her feather light touch on my had my ribs aching. "Jimmy, Jimmy," she whispered quickly. She moved both her hands to my face, and turned my head slowly to her, I blinked and opened my eyes, wanting to see her face. "Are you okay?" she whispered frantically. I decided to answer truthfully, so I slightly shook my head back and forth.

"No," I groaned, lifting my head up to get a better look at her. She was absolutely terrified, I could tell. But despite myself, I smiled a small little smile, because she was alive, and Henry wasn't there to hit her. I started to lay my head back down, and began to close my eyes, but out of the corner of them, I saw the monster approaching, with an odd look on his face. He looked… repentant. Abby noticed that my attention had been diverted, and she automatically took the boarding knife that was next to me in her hands- how had it gotten there? She turned around, prepared to defend us when I couldn't, but she was too close, and Henry was too near, I tried to muster up a small voice to warn her not to turn, but it was lost inside of me, and as soon as she had turned, the blade was run through her best friend.

Abby gasped and looked down at the blade that pierced her best friend's abdomen. They stared at each other for a long moment, grasping what had just happened. Sinking to their knees, I felt my hand twitch to help Abby, I wanted to help, but the moment seemed… private. Henry had given me a last moment with her to say goodbye, and so I should let him. He may have killed everyone in our lives… but despite all of that, I knew that he cared about Abby. There was always a look in his eyes when he saw her, and I knew that he loved her.

I couldn't see Abby's face as she looked up at Henry, but I could see his. They were filled with tears, and he looked so innocent, so sorry, that it was hard to believe that he was the same person who'd kicked and hit me earlier today, telling me that he was going to kill me. Abby was breathing hard, I could hear her breaths coming in little gasps, like she was crying.

"I love you," I barely heard Henry whisper. I watched as Abby let go of the boarding knife, and let her best friend slowly slide down, and collapse slowly on his side, his eyes fluttered closed, and Henry Dunn, was gone.

She sat there, staring at the man she'd just killed… _Killed…_ Abby couldn't have killed him. It was impossible. It wasn't comprehendible. It had been an accident, he'd been too close, he'd been about to kill _us_. She was starting to cry, softly, and she buried her face in her hands. I needed to help her.

So I pulled myself up, groaning as I did, and propped myself up on my good arm. I reached my hand out, hesitant, and put it on her outstretched hand. She whirled around to me, staring at me wide eyed. "Jimmy," she whispered. I pulled her closer to me, as she dug her head into my chest, and cried.

"Shh, Abby, it's okay, it's okay. It was an accident, it's okay, you're safe now, everything is going to be alright." I kissed her hair. She turned to look up at me, tears streaming down her face. I bent my forehead to hers, she inclined towards me, breathing softly, as we had a moment of our own.


End file.
